


The Best Gift

by Sarady



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, just some shameless christmas smut youre welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarady/pseuds/Sarady
Summary: Haise and the Quinx throws a small Christmas party, after which Juuzou gives Haise the greatest Christmas gift he could ask for.Just some shameless christmas smut just because.





	The Best Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy Merry (late) Christmas everyone..! This is like a few days late for Christmas, I know, but I don't care. You see, at first I wasn't even gonna write anything for christmas, but then changed my mind at the last minute so, yeahh... I wrote this really fast and kinda hurried this so I'm sorry it's not very good;;; (not that any of my fics are good lmao) Also the title is really bad I know ughh... And I'm sorry if it's too similar to the one that I wrote last year! ;A; I just didn't have any ideas so I just quickly started to write a first thing that came to my mind;;;; Tbh I think the one I wrote last year is better than this hahah... I honestly just rushed this so..yeah;;;  
> Anygayyyss.... I'm gonna stop this rambling now and let you guys go to read this..what ever this is. I hope you enjoy!  
> And Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!

The christmas eve. The time of the year when it’s time to take a break and just get together with your family and loved ones and spend some peaceful time together. Or in some cases, not so peaceful.

At the chateau, you see, it wasn’t so peaceful. Haise and the Quinx had decided to throw a small christmas party, inviting some friends and co-workers over. There had been a lots of quests, but most of them had left already and now only Juuzou’s squad was there. They were playing video games and singing karaoke, and the mood was anything else but peaceful.

“Hah! I beat you again!” Juuzou laughed, lowering the game controller on his hands.

“Eeh?! No way!” Saiko pouted and put the controller down. “This is like third time already! Since when did you become so good at this?”

Juuzou shrugged with a small giggle.

“Who knows. Maybe I’ve been just playing a lot myself”, he said and playfully showed his tongue to the girl. “Nee, Haise~?” he then looked over his shoulder to the kitchen.

“Yeah?” Haise said while finishing washing the dishes.

“Do you wanna play with me?” Juuzou asked with a small smile.

“Ah well, I’m not very good with games… But if you want, then sure”, the other male said and walked to the living room, sitting down on the couch behind Juuzou, who was sitting on the floor.

“Here you go Maman”, Saiko handed the game controller to him.

“Thank you”, Haise took the controller. “Okay so… How does this work?” he asked with a small laugh.

“Well first, you choose your character from here. Just like this”, Juuzou then showed how it’s done.

“Hmm let’s see, what should I choose…” Haise wondered aloud and chose a character. “And what now?”

“And now… We fight”, Juuzou said with a smirk and quickly chose a random map and started the game.

“Eh? But how?” Haise looked at the TV screen and the game controller with confused expression.

“If you don’t know what to do, just press randomly different buttons and see what happens”, Juuzou then instructed, and they started to play.

The game was soon over and it wasn’t hard to guess who was the winner.

“I told you I’m not very good”, Haise said with a laugh.

“Awwh, don’t worry about it. I think you did very well for the first time”, Juuzou praised.

“Well thank you, but you’re still a lot better than me”, Haise laughed again and ruffled Juuzou’s hair. Juuzou giggled and looked at the other behind him.

“Do you wanna play again? Or..do you want to play something else with me~?” he asked with a suggestive tone.

“I want to play with Maman too!” Saiko then said before Haise could say anything.

“Well, I guess I can play with you too”, Haise said with a smile.

“Oi Sassan, what about you come and sing with us a while?” he then heard Shirazu asking, who was singing karaoke with Tamaki and Mikage.

“Ah, well… Maybe after this, if that’s okay?” Haise suggested, and Juuzou gave his controller to Saiko.

* * *

They played a few rounds and sang karaoke a while after that. The time passed quickly while everyone had fun. Haise was now just leaning against the wall with a cup of hot coffee on his hand as he watched the others having fun.

“It’s nice to see everyone in such a good mood, huh?” he then heard a voice from next to him and turned to look at the source of it, seeing Juuzou.

“Yeah, it is”, Haise said with a gentle smile while looking at the other male.

“It’s really nice to see everyone having fun together, but…” he sighed a little.

“But what?” Juuzou then wondered, tilting his head.

“Well… It would be nice too if the rest of the quests would leave soon”, Haise then said and looked at Juuzou from the corner of his eye.

“Ohh…” Juuzou breathed and a small blush came to his cheeks. “That… Would be really nice indeed”, he then stepped a little closer to Haise.

“I haven’t even had a change to give you your present yet”, he said with a small smirk.

“Oh? You have a present for me? What is it?” Haise smirked too, turning towards Juuzou.

“As if I’d tell you what it is. It’s not a surprise if I tell you know”, Juuzou giggled. “But don’t worry, you will get it eventually~”.

“Oh! Look at that!” they then heard Saiko screaming and turned their gazes to the girl, who was pointing towards them.

“Maman and Juuzou are right under a mistletoe!” she said, still pointing at the two.

“Oh wow, look at that”, Shirazu then sputtered.

“Eh..?” Haise blinked his eyes and then looked up, seeing the mistletoe over them. “How… Who even put that there”, he then said with a small sigh. He could hear Saiko giggling and somehow it wasn’t hard to guess who had hanged the mistletoe.

“Come on, kiss now!” Saiko cheered. Everyone had turned to look at them. Haise sighed again and turned his gaze back to Juuzou.

“Well, I guess we don’t have other choices, huh?” he said with a little bit nervous laugh.

“Mmm, I guess we don’t~”, Juuzou smirked, looking at the other.

Haise then leaned towards Juuzou, and quickly gave him a kiss on the forehead. Juuzou blinked his eyes in surprise.

“Aww, what was that supposed to be? Come on now, kiss him properly!” Saiko yelped in disappointment.

“That’s right, kiss me properly Haise~”, Juuzou purred. “I’ll show you how it’s done~”, he then grabbed Haise by his collar and stood on his tiptoes, placing a kiss directly to Haise’s lips.

Haise closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Juuzou’s waist, kissing him back. Juuzou put his arms around Haise’s neck, and soon both of them were completely taken by the moment. They hadn’t kissed or touched each other in a while, so it was really hard to keep control at this point.

Before they even realized, they had kissed for quite a while. They finally retreated from the kiss and just stayed there, looking at each other, breathing heavily.

“Now that’s what I call a kiss!” they heard Saiko squealing and looked at her. They now realized what they had done, and that everyone was still staring at them.

“U-umm…” Haise felt how his face turned red and slowly turned his gaze back to Juuzou, letting go of him. Juuzou just stood there quietly, looking back at Haise.

“I, uh… I’m going to the bathroom”, Haise then said quickly and left. Juuzou looked after him a while, until turned to look at the others again.

“Okay, let’s play something again, shall we?” he then asked with a beaming smile and walked to the others, sitting down on the couch, without caring about others looks.

“Hey Tooru, would you like to play with me?” he then asked from the boy who so far had pretty much just stayed aside from all the hullabaloo.

“Huh? Me?” he asked with surprised tone.

“Ye, you”, Juuzou said with a smile, handing Tooru the other controller.

“W-well, I guess I could play a little”, he then put the book he was reading aside, and took the game controller.

* * *

Some more time passed, and when it was almost midnight, Juuzou’s squad decided it was time to go home.

“I assume you are going to stay over?” Hanbee asked from Juuzou when they were about to leave.

“Yup. Don’t worry, I’ll come back home tomorrow”, Juuzou said.

“Well then. I wish you all merry christmas and good night. And thank you for such a joyful party and great meal, Sasaki-san”, Hanbee then said with a small smile, and the other squad members wished merry christmas too.

“Thank you all for coming over, and I’m glad you all had fun. Merry christmas to you all too”, Haise wished to the others with a smile as they left.

“Well then…” Haise sighed as he closed the door. “I don’t know about you guys, but I’m going to sleep now”, he then said and looked at the others, leaving his gaze to Juuzou. A little excited smile came to Juuzou’s face.

“Yeah, me too”, he then said and yawned.

“Eeh? Already? It’s not even midnight yet”, Saiko said with a pout.

“I’m sorry, but I’m really tired. You guys can stay up if you want”, Haise said and went back to the living room, others after him. Juuzou took his bag from the next of the couch where he had left it when he came.

“Well, we’re going to sleep now. Good night everyone”, Haise then said to others and started to go towards his room with Juuzou.

Haise was about to open his room’s door, but Juuzou stopped him.

“Wait! Let me go first. I’ll then let you know when you can come in”, he said, keeping Haise still by his shoulders.

“Huh? But why”, Haise asked in confusion.

“It’s a secret~”, Juuzou said and winked.

“Oh~? Does this perhaps have something to do with my present?” Haise asked with a smirk.

“It may have”, the other male purred. “Just wait here for a while, okay?” he then said and gave a quick kiss to Haise, until went to the room.

* * *

Haise waited about ten minutes, until finally got a permission to get in.

“You can come in now!” he heard a faint call from his room, and went in. And what Haise saw when he stepped in, he wasn’t prepared for that at all. He just stood there on the door with mouth and eyes wide open, completely breathless.

Right in front of him, on his bed, was Juuzou sitting, wearing a sexy, red lingerie with gift bow on his hair. And around the room, on the tables and shelves, there was small fake candles around.

“Woah…” the only thing Haise could say. Juuzou giggled a little.

“Like what you see~?” he asked seductively. Haise just nodded slowly, stepping a little bit closer to the bed, closing the door.

“I..didn’t really know what to get for you as a present so… I decided to… give you myself...” Juuzou said with a little bit shy tone and a small blush came to his cheeks. A smile came to Haise’s face and he walked closer to the bed again.

“Oh, Juuzou…” he sat to the bed on his knees and reached his hand to stroke Juuzou’s cheek. “This is the best gift I could had ever hoped for”, Haise then leaned towards Juuzou, placing a gentle kiss to his lips.

The kiss turned into rougher one soon, and Juuzou lied down on his back to the bed, pulling Haise to top of him by his collar. Haise kissed Juuzou roughly and passionately, with his hands roaming around the other male’s body.

Then Haise retreated from the kiss and quickly took his shirt off, throwing it to the floor. After that he continued kissing Juuzou, but his neck this time.

“Ah damn, I just want to fuck you so badly”, he whispered with hoarse voice, kissing and sucking Juuzou’s neck, who was already a moaning mess under him.

“Then what are you waiting for? I’m all yours now, you know. You can do anything you want to me~”, Juuzou purred seductively.

Haise continued kissing other’s neck, leaving small hickeys all over it. Then he slid his other hand in Juuzou’s panties and grabbed his ass, making the other male moan a little louder. Haise squeezed his ass for a while and then circled one of his fingers around Juuzou’s hole, and slowly pushed it in. Juuzou let out a long moan.

“Haise, please… Give me your cock...” he moaned with a begging tone.

“Don’t worry, I’ll give it to you very soon”, Haise said and kissed Juuzou’s cheek. He then pulled his finger out and sat up, reaching to take something from the bedside table’s drawer.

He took out a lube bottle and put it down next to him, starting then to unbutton his pants. Haise then quickly took them and his boxers off and threw them away, revealing his hard cock.

“Put it in me, quickly..! I need it so badly…” Juuzou groaned impatiently.

“I will, just wait a moment”, Haise then took the lube bottle again and opened it, spreading some lube around his member. 

Haise grabbed Juuzou by his hips, pulling other one a little closer to himself. He then carefully took Juuzou’s panties off, taking his dick to his hand, stroking it a little. Juuzou let out a pleasured moan, enjoying the feeling of Haise touching him like this. Haise then took some lube with his other hand, spreading it around Juuzou’s hole.

Haise let go of Juuzou’s member after a while, and pressed his tip against other’s entrance. Juuzou looked at him impatiently, rubbing his ass against Haise’s cock.

Haise started to slowly push himself in. Juuzou moaned loudly from the feeling of Haise filling him.

Inside Juuzou was so warm, so tight. Oh, how Haise had missed this feeling. It really had been way too long since their last time together like this.

Haise was now all the way in and leaned down to kiss Juuzou. Juuzou wrapped his arms around him, kissing him roughly.

“I’ve missed this…” he then said quietly after they retreated from the kiss, looking Haise to the eyes.

“Me too”, Haise said with a small smile, giving a kiss to Juuzou’s forehead. He then rose up a little and grabbed Juuzou’s hips, starting to move slowly.

Juuzou moaned loudly and dug his fingers tightly to the sheets. Haise’s cock was just so big, and it filled him so well… He just loved the feeling of Haise’s big cock deep inside him so much.

“Go faster..!” Juuzou then insisted after a while, and Haise did as he was told. He started to fasten his movements, thrusting harder into the other male.

Haise leaned down, kissing Juuzou roughly and lustfully as he thrusted even harder into him. He then slid his hands in Juuzou’s bras, squeezing his breasts and playing with his nipples.

“Ah! Hahh..! H-Haise..!” Juuzou moaned his lover’s name from between the kisses. He was such a moaning mess, and Haise really enjoyed seeing him like that. The faces and expressions Juuzou made when Haise fucked him… They were just so beautiful. Everything about Juuzou was beautiful, and Haise loved that about him so much.

He moved his other hand to Juuzou’s cheek, stroking it gently while looking at him with a loving expression.

“You’re so beautiful…” Haise said quietly, giving Juuzou a gentle kiss that turned into a rough one again.

He started to move a little faster again, but then started to make deep, rough thrusts. Juuzou could feel how Haise’s cock started pulsing inside him, and wrapped his legs tightly around his waist.

Haise thrusted a few more times, then made one last, deep thrust as he came. He let out a loud moan as he emptied himself inside Juuzou. Juuzou moaned too as he came soon after that.

They both just lied there, breathing heavily and hugging each other tightly. Haise gave small, gentle kisses all around Juuzou’s neck and cheek, making the other male giggle a little.

“Are you going to move? You’re heavy”, Juuzou asked with a laugh.

“What if I won’t move?” Haise grinned and continued kissing other’s neck.

“Oi, that tickles!” Juuzou laughed, trying to push Haise away. Finally Haise moved from top of him and lied down next to Juuzou.

Juuzou rolled to his side, looking at Haise. He then leaned towards the other one, giving a small kiss to his lips.

“I love you…” he then whispered quietly, looking Haise to the eyes with a small smile. A surprised expression came to Haise’s face and he blinked his eyes a few times.

“What now?” Juuzou asked.

“Nothing, just… It’s the first time that..you said it first”, Haise said and a smile came to his face.

“Really?” Juuzou blinked his eyes with a little confused expression.

“Yeah, really. Usually I’ve been the one to say it first”, Haise smiled and reached out his hand to stroke Juuzou’s cheek.

“Hmmh, I guess you’re right”, Juuzou then said with a big smile and giggled. Haise moved closer to Juuzou, kissing him gently.

“I love you too. More than anything else…” he then said with a warm, loving smile. Juuzou giggled again a little with a faint blush on his cheeks.

“Merry Christmas”, he wished with a small smile. Haise stroked his cheek gently.

“Merry Christmas, darling”, he said, giving a gentle kiss on Juuzou’s forehead.

Haise wrapped his arms around Juuzou, holding him tightly but still so gently in his arms, like Juuzou was the most precious thing to him in this world.


End file.
